Wrong impression
by SheikxIkeForever
Summary: So yeah. I'm back with more Shike because I felt the need to come back and I'm moved so now I have no friends and no life. Anyway this is just something I came up with...rated M for later chapters. Eheheheh.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong Impression

"Stupid Kid." Ike muttered at he stormed down the hallway of the smash Mansion. The Newcomer had just lost his first Free-For-All match against Veterans Link and Sheik.

-Flashback-

"The next Free-for-all match is against Ike, Link, and Sheik" Boomed master hands. "Tsk. We all know who's going to win this one." Marth said to Peach, and she giggled. "I don't know, I've never seen this Ike kid fight before, who knows maybe he'll win!" She replied. "Yes, But Sheik is the only undefeated player in Super Smash Brothers history, besides Master Hands himself." "Well we'll just wait and see!"

"3….2….1…GO!"

Ike and Link instantly went at it while Sheik silently teleported though the stage looking for things to aid in the battle. It was a three-stock battle at Hyrule Castle so Sheik knew it well. Not even two minutes passed and Link had been thrown out of the stage by Ike. Without warning Ike appeared in front of Sheik and swung his sword. Sheik ducked and kicked Ike in the stomach. He stepped back and caught his breath, "Damn, you're pretty strong for a little boy." He said, sounding very cocky. Sheik shot Ike a deadly glare, then proceed to send thousands of needles towards His direction. Ike tried to dodge them but only managed to escape a few of them; the rest impaled him causing him to scream in pain. Sheik took this moment to kick him down the hill and off the end of the stage.

About 20 minutes passed by. "Player Two, Link, Defeated."

"Look how strong he is!" said Peach. "I'll admit he is pretty strong but Sheik hasn't lost any lives; Ike has one left." "Oh…..Who knows, maybe it'll change up?" "Not likely. Look there's the Smash Ball."

Sheik and Ike both fought for the Smash Ball. Ike Threw his sword at it and it broke, and he started to glow. He was so amazed that he didn't see Sheik coming at him. Sheik kicked him right in the throat and he fell to the ground and ceased glowing. The smash Ball appeared again and Sheik kicked it causing it to break again. As soon as Ike cam to he stood up and Sheik used the Final Smash: The Legendary Light Arrow.

Zelda and Sheik had the same Final smash. However, Zelda's Arrow caused critical Damaged; Sheik's instantly killed.

As Sheik shot the arrow Ike thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. He also thought he heard Sheik say something along the lines of 'Fuck you.'

GAME. "And the winner is…..SHEIK"

"I told you." Marth muttered. He and Peach got up and left the Arena.

Ike and Sheik Met Link outside in the waiting room.

"Damn Sheik, You won again?" Link said hugging the winner.

"Well of Course. I would never lose, much less against a newcomer." Sheik replied glaring at Ike.

Ike Stayed Silent and walked out of the room.

-End Flashback-

At the Dinner Hall

"Ike," Yelled Samus, "Come sit with us!" Ike walked over to the table with his dinner. At the Table there was Samus, Marth, Link, Peach, Zelda…..and of course, Sheik. Ike sat next to Link. Everyone started up a conversation with each other. "So, Ike, how do you like the Smash Mansion?" asked Zelda. "It's uh….Nice. Different, but Nice." He replied. "How about that Last Match?" Marth brought up. Ike looked up at Sheik, who glanced at him and gave him the middle finger. Ike was upset. He had barely been in the Mansion for two weeks and someone already hated him. "Link," Ike started, "Why does Sheik not like me?" "What do you mean?" Link replied. "He just gave me the middle finger-" Marth butted in, "Who?" Ike pointed at Sheik, "Him". Marth and Link both busted out laughing. Samus looked at the trio. "What are you two laughing about?" Marth tried to contain his laughter, "Haha ha ha, nothing.. it's nothing." "Haha you probably said something that pissed him off." Snorted Link. "Well how do I apologize to him?" "Just wait till tomorrow, He'll probably calm down by then." Said Marth smirking.

Later that Night

Zelda was walking with Ike, showing him to his room, "room 624…625…ah, 626!" She smiled until she realized who his roommate was. "Oh..." "What…?" Ike inquired. "What? Oh it's nothing. See you tomorrow!" Zelda ran down the hallway to her room. At this point, Ike was so confused. Why was everyone was acting so strange.

Ike walked into his room and there was one king sized bed. Ike was confused because Master Hand said that he was going to have a roommate. Just then, said roommate, walked out of the bathroom. It was Sheik. "Oh God, You're my roommate?" He frowned. "Yeah, get used to it." Sheik stated. "Why is there only one bed?" "We have to share it. Master thinks that it's some sort of teambuilding exercise or some shit." Sheik got into bed. Ike took off his armor and stripped down to his boxers. Sheik turned around in bed and was about to say something, but when she saw his toned, buff body her face turned beet red and she turned back around. Ike noticed and asked him, "What was that?" "nothing." She said quickly. Without a second though, he got into bed and made a small gust of air causing Sheik to shiver. Ike got close to him. Sheik turned her body around and realized her face was only inches away from Ike's face. Ike's eyes widened and Sheik's face turned bright red. Sheik turned back around quickly and was about to scoot away but felt hands on her waist. Ike pulled her as close as he could to him. He figured it out.

Sheik was a girl.

so how you likeeeeee? You like ? You like.. Kaybye

More sessi chapters next.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Sheik and Ike stayed in the same position for a while. Then Ike turned her around. "So that's why you were mad at me?" He asked. "You called me a little boy." She started. "I'm so sorry." Ike replied. "But let me make it up to you." "How wo-" Sheik was cut off when Ike smashed his lips against hers. She was so shocked but her body had a mind of its own. She kissed him back and grinded her hips against him. They ceased kissing due to lack of oxygen, and sheik felt something move on her thigh."What is that?" She looked under the covers and blushed as her eyes widened. "Sorry.." Chuckled Ike. Sheik said nothing and disappeared under the covers. She started pulling his boxers down. "Uh..what are you-" Ike was overcome with a wave of ecstasy when he felt sheik's tongue on his manhood. "Oh my god Sheik.." He plopped his head on the pillow. She licked around the head and all the way down his shaft to his balls. She sucked on one of them then went back up to the head and slowly took him into her mouth. "Oh God !" Ike couldn't help bucking his hips up. Sheiks head popped out of the covers "Jesus Christ it's huge." "It's only like 8 1/2 or 9.." He replied. "Only ?!" Ike laughed and picked her up. He almost threw her into the air because she was so light. "God you're so tiny !" He let her sit on his chest. "I feel like I'm about to have sex with a child" "oh shut up!" Sheik yelled. Ike laid her on the bed as he got on top of her. He took of her underwear and slowly stuck one of his fingers inside of her. She flinched as If she was in pain. "Sheik...Are you a virgin ?" "So what if I am!" She quickly replied. Ike quickly pushed the rest of his digit inside her causing her to gasp. He slowly put another digit in causing her to let out a soft moan. "That was hot." Ike chuckled. "Sh-shut u-up." Sheik was breathing heavily now. Ike moved his fingers in and out slowly, making sheik arch her back "faster.." she mumbled "what?" Ike chuckled. "Fasterr!" She Moaned "Damn, for a virgin you sure know what you want." He laughed. "Quiet." Sheik felt him remove his fingers and suddenly felt his pulse. She looked at him. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Of course I am !" He quickly pushed his throbbing manhood into her causing her to yelp really loud.

Link and Zelda were in the room next to Sheik and Ike when they heard Sheik yelp. "What was that?" Link inquired. "It came from Sheik and Ike's room..." Replied Zelda. "Link do you still have the Lens of Truth?" "I have a pretty good idea of what they're doing in there..." Link grinned. "Where's Marth?" Zelda walked out the door for a moment and then came back in with a sleepy Marth. "What do you want..." Link pulled him next to the wall that was vibrating due to the fact that it was being fucked on. "Sheik is yelling things in Japanese and you need to translate it for us." Zelda said. Marth shook his head and yawned. After a moment or two they heard, "難しく、難しく、より速く、オーマイゴッド!" And Marth turned the darkest shade of red. "What is she saying?" Asked Link. "Th-they're...having s-s-sex..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god Ike you're amazing." Sheik moaned. They were now standing and Sheik was in Ike's arms up against the wall. "You're so small and I love it." Ike smiled and kissed her again. Suddenly Ike went faster..and faster and faster until he came inside sheik causing her to come as well. "Oh my God that was the best sex I've ever had." Sighed sheik as Ike sat her on the bed. "You mean the only sex." Ike laughed. "Shut the fuck up." They both got under the covers and sheik smuggled up next to Ike and fell right to sleep. Ike stroked her hair as she quietly snored. "I'm glad you're my roommate."

End for now what you think. Is good! Is good? Is very good.. Yeah I'm not very good at that shtuff. Sowwy tell me what you thinkkkk


End file.
